


A Familiar Wedding

by CastielsHeart



Series: Witch & Familiar [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Familiar Dean, Familiar Sam, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Weddings, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Witch Charlie Bradbury, Witch Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean and Castiel are getting married but will the ancestors bless their union?Day 11 Prompt: Types of Witches + Snow





	A Familiar Wedding

A Familiar Wedding

Prompt: Types of Witches + Snow 

Castiel had never dreamed this day would come. Everything that Castiel had ever wanted had come to pass. He’d made it to Level Thirteen a year earlier than he’d thought possible. He was now a Master Witch, the youngest ever, and had taken on an apprentice named Jack. He had fallen in love with his familiar and tonight after sun down they were to be married. Everything was going so well, Castiel couldn’t help the knot in his stomach caused by the fear that something would get in the way.

Dean had been out all morning with his brother Sam, who was also a dragon familiar. Sam had recently bonded with a witch named Rowena. Rowena was older than most for just bonding to a familiar. She had not been a part of the order initially and had spent most of her life as a rogue witch. She was brought into the order by Gabriel’s outreach program. 

Castiel was sitting in his room staring at his pure white marriage robes, when his friend Charlie came bouncing into the room. She wasn’t born with magic in her blood but derived much of her magic from her partner Gilda, a fairy. Castiel had been there for their bonding ceremony and a year later when they had decided to get married. She was here as his friend and confidant since Gabriel was officiating. 

“Why the long face. You’re not having second thoughts are you?” She asked sitting on the bed next to him.

“Not at all. I was just pondering all that has changed in my life in such a short time, considering how long we live. This white robe that I will put on shortly signifies something I thought I would never be allowed to have.” Castiel said solemnly. 

“You deserve this Cas and Dean loves you so much.” Charlie pointed out.

“Doubting Dean’s love is not an issue. I’m just overwhelmed. When it’s done I think I’ll feel better. I’m always afraid my blessings will be ripped away from me.” Castiel admitted.

“I dare anyone to stand in the way. They’d have Gabriel and me to deal with. We both love you very much.” Charlie said leaning into Castiel.

“Thank you, Charlie.” Castiel said pulling the redheaded witch into a hug.

“What is your biggest worry?” Charlie asked.

“To be honest. That the ancestors won’t bless our union.” Castiel knew that if the ancestors didn’t show a sign of approval when Gabriel called on them that the order would not recognize Dean as his husband. Dean would in their eyes only be his familiar and he would not have the rights as his mate which far exceeded those of a familiar. Dean deserved everything Castiel could give him.

“We won’t know until it is time but I feel like they will. Dean is not just your familiar, he is your soulmate in every way. How could they not bless your union?” Charlie reasoned.

The knot in Castiel’s stomach unclenched a little but he would still be apprehensive until it was over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was sitting in a Café with his brother. Dean was drinking the largest black coffee he could get them to serve him. Sam was drinking something fancy which Dean had made fun of him for. “Are you ready for this Dean? To be married to your witch?” Sam asked.

“Hell yes. I’d probably been fine marrying after our first month together.” Dean easily admits.

“From what I’ve seen, he’s devoted to you.” Sam said taking a bite of his, unappetizing to Dean, bran muffin.

“He’s so afraid the ancestors won’t bless our union. If they don’t, I know it’ll be my fault.” Dean said looking off into the distance.

“You can’t take the blame for everything. You are too hard on yourself. It won’t matter anyways because the wedding will be blessed.” Sam said confidently.

Dean sighed, “I hope your right Sammy.”

“It’s Sam.” He countered with a long put upon sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was at the altar with Sam by his side. Gabriel stood behind the altar, preparing everything for the ceremony. The longer Dean waited, the more his nerves took hold. Soon though, he saw Castiel approaching and his heart sped up. Castiel was wearing his white robes but all Dean could think about was ripping them off. He vaguely registered Charlie coming up behind Cas but his vision was consumed with Cas’ blue eyes.

“We are gathered here today to witness Dean and Castiel uniting as husbands. They have each prepared a short declaration. Dean would you go first.” Gabriel asked.

“Cas from the first time I saw you, after crossing the void, I could feel the draw of our bond as witch and familiar. There has always been more though. You are the only one for me.” Dean said grinning at Castiel.

Gabriel gestured toward Castiel, indicating that it was his turn. “Dean we have had a profound bond since the first time I laid eyes on you. I devote myself to you completely in this life and the next.” Castiel said trying not to tremble.

“I now call upon the ancestors to bless this union. Please give us a sign of your will.” Gabriel said and all went quiet. 

Nothing happened at first and Castiel thought he was going to cry. Then snow began to fall on them and their guests. This was definitely a sign, since it was the middle of summer. Castiel couldn’t help but laugh with relief. Dean pulled him in and kissed him squarely on the mouth.

“The ancestors bless their union. I bless this union. All in attendance if you bless this union say ‘I’” Gabriel called out. There was a roar of I’s. Castiel was overjoyed and Dean couldn’t stop kissing him.

Gabriel finally called order. He handed Dean a silver blade. The fun part was next.

** To be continued**

**Author's Note:**

> This will continue with tomorrow's prompt.


End file.
